In conventional multilayer boards for reducing solid-borne sound the main design aim has been as effective as possible a reduction in sound radiation, as can be found, for example, in DE 100 34 990 B4. Said printed publication discloses the design of a multilayer board that essentially comprises three layers, wherein the middle layer is slotted roughly in a cross-shape. However, as a result of the relatively large slots, it may be possible that there is not only a reduction in solid-borne sound radiation but also in the mechanical stability when subjected to a load.